The Child I'm Not
by allthegold
Summary: A mysterious child appears, and nobody knows who he is. Except Allen, of course, who's trying to hide the fact that the stubborn, bratty, extremely messed-up kid is himself, from nine years ago. features hurt!child!Allen, and family/friendship fluff. gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Blanket disclaimer: for this entire story, I don't own D. Gray-man. (and probably for my entire life, unfortunately)**

**The Child I'm Not; Chapter 1**

* * *

"Incoming akuma!"

Allen responded to Lavi's call instantly, activating his Crown Clown, and turning to meet the horde. They were all level twos and ones, and were easily cut down.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Miranda were all on a mission in the countryside of Britain, defeating akuma as they moved in on the city. London had a mass of high-level akuma that grew everyday, and within a few days, the exorcists would arrive there. It was nearly midnight, and the akuma had finally shown.

Howard Link hung back behind Allen. He was usually unwilling to fight, as it "wasn't his duty." Allen always rolled his eyes at this.

The white-haired exorcist finished off the last of the akuma, turning to see how his friends had fared. They were all in the middle of a large field, with one inn several yards away (where they had been lodging for a few hours). Lavi waved to him, a signal that he and Kanda were fine.

Lenalee's cry drew his eyes to her. She knelt next to a fallen Miranda, who looked pale. Allen raced over. "She got hit by an akuma bullet, straight in the chest," Lenalee cried. "Allen, I don't know what to do. Krory can't suck it out this time, he's not here and-" Miranda gave a gasp, as little stars appeared on her neck. The poison inside of her was spreading.

"Step aside, Lenalee," Allen said, kneeling next to Miranda. The woman's Time Record wasn't activated. She was seizing up. He had an idea of how to save her, but wasn't sure if it would work. _She's dying anyway, better try._

Allen tore her shirt open, to see where the bullets had hit her (there was no thought of modesty, Miranda was dying). He bit his palm hard, blood instantly welling. Clenching his fist over the entry wound of the akuma bullets, Allen let the blood drip into it.

"What are you doing?!" Lenalee gasped.

"Akuma bullets don't harm me, my blood has Innocence running through it. Maybe it'll transfer to Miranda, to heal her." The stars were moving quicker, appearing on Miranda's arms, and Allen used his Innocence claw to make the wound on his palm bigger. More blood ran out. Slowly, to Allen's relief, the stars were disappearing.

Miranda opened her eyes, gasping. The hand with her Time Record slowly moved across her body, until Allen's blood accidentally dripped on it.

Instantly, there was a giant explosion. Allen was flung backwards, landing on his bloody hand, making it sting. Lenalee had been thrown the other way, away from Miranda.

"What just happened, moyashi?!" Kanda demanded, yanking him up. Allen winced.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! We were saving Miranda, she got hit with an akuma bullet. It was working, I thought. Something happened with her Time Record-" Allen's words died in his throat. He felt disbelief, taking in what appeared as the smoke cleared. In the middle of the field, Miranda lay, slowly waking up.

Next to her was a red-headed boy, passed out. He wore rough, ragged clothes with gigantic patches all over them. "Who the heck is that?" Kanda said, following Lavi over to Miranda. Allen stood, frozen, in his place. He couldn't go any closer.

(He didn't want to.)

"It's a child," Link said. The man arrived at the kid first, lifting him up. "He's quite banged up."

"He just appeared," Miranda explained. "I don't know how or where he came from, there was a flash, and he just appeared." She began crying. "It's cause I'm so useless."

Lenalee put a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "No, it's not your fault, Miranda. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this. The important thing is, you've recovered from the akuma bullets. Allen saved you!"

Allen still stayed where he was, watching Link push back the boy's bangs from his head.

(_Is he going to recognize him? Is he going to realize?_)

"He's waking up," was all Link said. Allen breathed out, his shoulders dropping. The boy wasn't recognized.

The kid opened his eyes, a light grayish-blue, focusing. He yelped, and punched Link in the face, making the older man drop him. The kid tripped, landing on his butt, looking up at every one with fear. "Wh- who are you? Wh- where a-am I?!" he cried.

"It's alright, we're the good guys," Lavi said cheerily. "We aren't gonna hurt you. What's your name? Are you a ghost or an akuma?"

The boy had his red hair tied back in a little ponytail, with a long-sleeved, tattered shirt that looked a little chilly for the fall weather. He had scrapes and bruises everywhere, and looked up at Allen's friends with a dark, fearful gaze. "Why'da you gotta know? I don't even know what an akuma is."

There was silence. Lavi turned to Allen, waving him over. "Anybody know this kid? Allen, do you know this kid?"

Allen forced the lump in his throat down, forced his feet to slowly walk. He stopped a foot away from the kid, meeting the

blue eyes

_(that were like his) _

the hurt frown

_(that had been his) _

The arm hidden inside what had been an abandoned oven mitt

_(that had been his.)_

"No, I don't know him. Never seen him before."

_He's me._

* * *

Kanda finally grabbed the kid and thrown him over his shoulder, when the boy had refused to come with them. The inn was nearby, a short walk for them all, but a painful one. Everyone had small wounds.

"Put me down!" the kid cried, banging his fists against Kanda's back. Kanda ignored him.

"Tell us your name, brat, and maybe I will."

"It's Red, okay? People call me Red! Now, put me down!"

"No."

Allen quickly looked away when Red met his gaze. Those eyes brought back too many painful memories. Red hadn't met Mana yet, he was probably six or seven. He hadn't changed his name to Allen, either.

"Do you know where you came from?" Lenalee asked kindly. Red spat at her, kicking at Kanda's front. Lavi growled, reaching for the kid, but Lenalee stopped him. "It's fine, Lavi, Red's just scared. He doesn't mean it."

"You don't know what I mean," Red yelled angrily. "You're all just a bunch of #^& losers!"

"A little kid shouldn't know those words," Lavi said, sweating.

"I'm not little. I'm gonna grow big and tall someday, and then I'm gonna beat you all up," Red said, giving Lavi a death glare.

Allen felt a pang in his heart. He remembered when he had promised himself that, growing big and tall someday. He had made the vow to himself when it was the only thing he could do, because himself as a child was the most powerlessness state he had ever been in.

Allen had changed so much from himself at the age of seven.

(he didn't know if they were good changes)

* * *

Kanda dumped Red into the nearest chair once they reached in the inn. It was just a small, rural house, with only the innkeeper and his wife there. "Talk, brat. Where're you from?" Kanda demanded, sitting in the chair across from him. Red bit his lip, obviously trying not to cry.

"I'm from the circus, 'kay? Not really from anywhere," Red slowly answered. Lenalee sat down as well.

"You have a British accent, are you from England? Around here?" Lenalee asked in a soft voice, ever the kind woman.

_My accent's faded now, thank goodness. It used to be quite a strong English accent_, Allen thought. He didn't want his friends figuring out who the child was, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

_(I don't want them finding out what I've been through. They'll treat me differently.)_

"I don't know, stop asking!" Red cried. He banged his arms on the table. Lavi noticed the oven mitt on Red's left hand.

"What's that? Why do you have a giant glove on your hand?" The bookman gestured towards it. Red shrunk away, pulling his left hand protectively near his body.

"D-don't t-touch me." Allen noticed that there was blood on the sleeve of it, drowning him in memories of bruises and pain.

"Come here. You need to be bandaged," Allen said, grabbing Red's shoulder, pulling him to a nearby room.

"Wait, Allen! We should come with-" Allen met Lavi's gaze, shaking his head. Lavi got the message, and went silent.

* * *

Shutting the door behind Red and him, Allen gently set Red onto the bed. "Your arm's hurt. I'm going to bandage it, okay?" Allen looked into the child's eyes, his own eyes, watching for any sign of pain, as he slipped off the glove.

"N-no!" Red said, trying to pull it up again. "D-don't. I-I can do it on my own." His dirty face was scared, eyes darting around, looking for a means of escape.

Allen grabbed a roll of bandages from a drawer. "Red, I have to bandage it so it doesn't get infected, and heals. Please take off the glove."

Slowly, carefully, Red slipped it off. Allen bit his lip, remembering what it was like to carry that ugly arm. After crown-clown had activated, his arm had changed to black-and-white skin, no longer scaly and dragon-like. There were two slashes across the forearm, and Allen gently dabbed them with alcohol. Red twisted, yelping.

"That # $%^& hurts!"

"Don't use words like that, okay? You're a kid. You shouldn't. No matter what you've been through."

Red frowned. "I'm allowed to swear as much as I want. Nobody controls me."

"Nobody controls you, sure. But nobody listens to you, either." Allen knelt on the floor, getting a better vantage point, to bandage the cuts. "That's not fun at all."

"What'ya know, anyway? Dumb snowman."

Allen ignored the insult, immediately drawing back. His lapse of emotion was over. He wasn't going to recognize that child as himself, because that meant remembering.

(He didn't want to remember.)

"You need to keep your hand covered up. It's okay if my friends see your arm, but if they see that cross embedded in your hand, they'll get mad." Allen was lying. He knew that if the other exorcists saw the cross embedded in the red skin, they'd figure out the connection. They would know the arm was Innocence.

"Why's that? You all wear tons of crosses," Red said, yanking his glove on.

"Yours is a different kind. Just, don't."

Link opened the door to the room with a bang. "Walker, don't leave me behind! I have to escort you everywhere! That means every- oh." He had caught sight of Red's arm, covered blood and bandages. Allen brushed past Link.

"You guys can take care of the rest. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Once in his room, Allen turned off the lights, and sat on the bed. It took a few seconds, but once he felt the water on his cheeks, he realized he was crying. The memory of how Red had gotten those fresh cuts was pushing its way up, and it dragged Allen into it.

_How did I get these cuts?_

"So, how'd you get these cuts?" Lavi asked Red. Lenalee, Link, Kanda, and him had all come into the bedroom. Lavi was the only one on the same bed.

Red kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Lenalee said, giving him a kind smile. "It's okay, Red. You can tell us. Nothing is going to hurt you now."

There was a moment of silence, and then Red slowly began. "The ringmaster has a son, and a daughter. The son is big, and tall, and h-" Red stopped. "He wants to be like Claude."

_Claude, a cruel, hulk of a man, who enjoyed throwing his beer mug at Allen's face after he had emptied it, and called for a refill-_

"Who's Claude?" Lenalee asked.

"Claude is the man who throws knives in the acts. The ringmaster's son practices with his knives sometimes, and I'm small-"

_"You're a runt! You're smaller than a bullseye, so if I can hit you, it'll be better than hitting a bullseye!"_

"-so sometimes he throws them and misses and sometimes he hits me cause he doesn't think I can bleed;"

_"That creepy arm of his probably doesn't even bleed, it's so gross. What a weirdo. Let's see if he does bleed!"_

"-but I do bleed and-"

_it hurts_

* * *

There was silence in the bedroom. Lavi couldn't stop staring at the little kid, noticing for the first time how bruised he really was. There were faded scars on his neck and visible hand, and more hidden underneath the oversized coat. His eyes were bruised, too. They watched Lavi with hurtful wariness, almost near tears, but with a stubborn attitude, no tears fell. The eyes seemed so _familiar_.

Lavi had seen a lot of messed up children, and at that moment, Red was near the top of the list.

"We won't touch your arm," Lavi said, leaving it at that. "Nobody plays with knives here but Kanda and Allen, and those are used to fight demons. Not a child."

"What's the difference?" Red murmured, low enough so that only Kanda and Lavi could hear. "People tell me I'm both."

Lavi saw Kanda's frown deepen, as the Japanese man studied the kid. Even though Kanda would never say it, he was disturbed by Red just as much as the rest of them.

"Let's get you to bed. You can share a room with Kanda and I," Lavi said.

"It's nearly midnight, so little boys should be in bed. We can figure out where you came from tomorrow," Lenalee said. "I'm going to go to bed, with Miranda. See you all in the morning. Sleep well, Red." She stepped over to him, wrapping him a tight hug. The kid stiffened, turning pale. Lenalee let him go, beaming, and left the room.

Red appeared disgusted, and shivered. "Hey, when a girl hugs you, you're supposed to like it," Lavi said.

"I don't like women," Red said. "They're evil."

"Lenalee's about as nice as you can get, kid. Get to sleep now. You can have that bed. Kanda can have the floor, I get the other bed."

"As if, idiot," Kanda growled. "You get floor."

"Fine," Lavi sighed. He pulled out his bandana, running a hand through his hair. His brain needed rest from all the calculations and notes it did everyday.

Within a few minutes, the lights were off, and Lavi lay on a makeshift bed on the floor. He couldn't tell if Kanda was asleep, but Red certainly wasn't. The kid had awkwardly laid down, but didn't lay the covers over him like a normal person. He had pulled the blankets untucked, then wrapped them around himself like a cocoon. He lay on his side, watching the entire room carefully.

_He's a kid, kid do weird things_, Lavi thought. Where had Red come from? It had something to do with Miranda's Innocence. Something to do with Time Record. What exactly had happened with saving Miranda? Allen had definitely done something.

A sound broke Lavi from his thoughts, and he listened intently. Red was quietly getting off his bed. _Is he trying to escape? I doubt he'll get far. _Just as Lavi was reaching for the lamp, Red stopped walking, and plopped down on the floor a foot away from Lavi. He had dragged the blanket with him, and laid down with it. On the floor.

Lavi stayed silent, listening to Red's breathing as it slowed. The child had fallen asleep.

"What's he doing?" Kanda mumbled from his bed. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, the kid's fast asleep. I wonder why he did that. Does he not like beds?" Lavi watched Red's face. When he wasn't frowning or yelling, the kid looked even more familiar. Where had he seen that face before?

"Maybe he's not used to them," Kanda said. "When I carried him-" Kanda stopped.

"What?"

"Not that I care about a brat, but... He weighed almost nothing. A kid his age should have some fat on him. Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if he tries to escape." There was the sound of tossing blankets.

Kanda's words made Lavi wonder. _Where does Red come from? Why is he so beat up? Perhaps he isn't used to beds, as Kanda said. How could someone not like a bed, though?_

At least Red's face appeared clear of scars, but most likely, the rest of his body wasn't. Hopefully his face would stay unscarred.

* * *

Link found Allen already in his bed, with the lights in the room turned off. As he changed into his nightclothes, he questioned the exorcist. "Have you ever met that child before?"

Allen shifted in his bed, his face still hidden. "No. Why would I have?"

"Just wondering. He came here due to Innocence, and you've got some experience with the matter."

"I don't know him."

Link got into bed, finding his way around in the dark. "You aren't getting sick, are you? You sound stuffy."

"I'm fine." Allen wasn't being his normal, cheerful self, Link noted._ I'll have to question him more in the morning._

* * *

"What do we do with a freakin' kid?" Kanda yelled at Lavi from across the breakfast table. Lenalee winced, giving a sorry smile to the inn keeper's wife, who was also in the room.

"We gotta take him with us," Lavi said happily. Lenalee sighed. The Bookman was always willing to have something new to dissect. The poor red-haired kid was just a new paragraph in Lavi's book.

"They're quite loud this morning, aren't they, Allen?" she said to the white-haired exorcist next to her. Allen raised his head from the table. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and appeared nearly incoherent.

"Oh? Yeah..." he scanned the room. "What are they talking about?"

"Uh, Allen, you've been here the entire time. Haven't you heard them?"

"Not really," he said, blinking slowly.

"They're deciding on whether to go on a mission with the kid, or toss him in a nearby orphanage temporarily." As soon as Lenalee had finished talking, Allen had stood up, knocking his chair over. He slammed his hands on the table.

"The child is going with me," he commanded.

It was a side of Allen that the other exorcists rarely saw. There was pause, as they took in Allen's _there-will-be-no-freakin-protests-against-my-words_ face (Lavi's name for it.) Then activity ensued.

Kanda groaned, and Lavi cheered. "That means he's coming with us to kill akuma! Thanks, buddy!" Lavi said, reaching for a high five. Allen didn't accept. Lenalee noticed that kind, little Allen looked quite dangerous for eight in the morning. His demeanor was dark.

"No, I meant, I'm going to go buy him some clothes in London. We'll use the ark to get there and back quickly. It won't impede our mission," he added, when Link shot a glance in his direction. Allen bent down, fixing his chair, and sitting back down.

"He's still asleep," Lavi said, "On the floor in our room. He joined me, instead of sleeping on the bed."

_It took me a few months to get used to the comfortability of a bed_, Allen recalled. _I don't think we're used to beds in Red's time._

"He must have been lonely," Lenalee cried. "He seems so young." She was saddened for Red. Allen tried not to groan. When Allen had been Red, he hadn't needed or wanted friends.

"He's not lonely."

"Why do you say that, Allen?" Link asked. Allen looked down at the table, stuffing a pice of waffle into his mouth.

"No reason. Just, we'r-Red's not lonely. I'm done eating, so I'll go wake him up." Allen left the room. He didn't realize that his words had been a lie.

* * *

Lenalee finished her own breakfast, bringing the dishes to the inn keeper's wife. "Thanks for putting up with us. Sorry about all the confusion."

"Oh, dear, it's fine. You all seem quite lively, and it reminds my husband and I of when we were children," the short lady said, smiling. "Where did that child come from? I hope he's not one of yours."

"Oh, no!" Lenalee said quickly. "We're trying to figure out where he's from."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything about missing children around the village," the woman replied. "There was one circus in here about a week ago, they were heading to London."

"Mind if I borrow your phone?" Lenalee said.

"Go ahead," the lady said. Lenalee pick it up, dialing Komui's number. If she didn't check in with her brother once at day, he would get antsy, or so Reever had told her.

"-yawn- Mmmhhmm?"

"Brother?" It sounded like Komui had a late night in the science division, as was often the case.

"Lenalee!" Komui gushed. "Your angelic voice brings strength to my soul!"

"Brother, don't be weird. I'm just checking in."

"How are things over there?"

"Uhmm, they're alright," Lenalee said. How was she to put the situation. "We sort of picked up a kid."

"...what? Sorry, Lenalee, the signals weak, can you repeat that?"

"We now have a kid."

"WHO'S CHILD IS IT LENALEE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN MARRIED WHILE I'M NOT THERE-"

Lenalee pulled the phone away from there, awkwardly smiling at the inn keeper's wife, who gave her a weird look. "Komui, be quiet! It's nobody's kid. We were fighting akuma, and something happened with Miranda's Time Record. There was an explosion, and he just appeared. His name is Red."

"With Time Record? Is the child related to Miranda in any way?"

"Nobody knows him."

"What does he look like?"

"Lenalee, we need your help! The kid won't leave the ro- OUCH!" Lavi was yelling from another room.

"Shoot, brother, I've got to go. My golem will transmit its recording of him. Love you!" Lenalee hung up before Komui could say anymore.

* * *

"How is Lenalee and the crew doing?" Reever asked Komui, setting a cup of coffee on his desk. Komui nodded his thanks.

"They're doing quite- interesting. Something happened with Miranda's Time Record, apparently. A kid appeared out of thin air."

"Do they know who he is?" Johnny piped up. "Maybe he's from another time, or something."

"Good point," Bak said, from where he was lounging on a couch. The Asian Branch Leader was shirking his responsibilities, by using the ark to be lazy in Komui's division. "What does he look like? Perhaps he's Miranda's futuristic child, or something."

"That's a possibility," Reever agreed.

Komui's golem lit up, buzzing and flapping its wings. "Lenalee just sent over a transmission of the child. Golem, show it, as big as possible, please," Komui said. The black golem opened its mouth, and a large image shone on the wall.

"Red, come on, Allen's gonna take you shopping!" Lavi was saying, when the video first started. Kanda, Lavi, Link, and Allen were all in a bedroom. A small kid was fighting Kanda from grabbing him, yelling right back at Lavi. He had spiky red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was wearing the rattiest clothes Komui had ever seen.

"I'M NOT LEAVING THIS !#$%^& ROOM!" the kid yelled, kicking Kanda in the stomach. The Japanese man coughed, swiping at the kid, and missing. "You !#%^& can't make me!"

Allen was leaning up against the wall, apparently done with trying to control the kid.

"Red? What's the matter? Allen is just going to buy you some new clothes in London, but he needs you to come with him," Lenalee said, coming into the picture. Red shoved himself away from her, retreating into the corner of the room.

"D-don't touch me!" he cried, just as Kanda grabbed him, flipping him upside down. The transmission ended.

"Wow. That kid- was interesting, to say the least," Reever said. "He doesn't look like any of the exorcists. His hair is red, like Lavi's, but it's more of an orange than scarlet."

"Lenalee said his name was 'Red'. I hardly think that would be his real name. He could be Kanda's future child, with that personality, but there's not an ounce of Asian blood in him."

Bak had been silent, and spoke up. "He reminds me a lot of Kanda, as a kid. They're both the brattiest children I've ever seen. Did you see the way he was with Lenalee? He leapt away from her the moment she came close. Is he scared of her?"

"W-w-why would anyone be scared of my p-p-precious angelic sister?" Komui cried. Bak rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying that it's interesting."

"He had an oven mitt on his left arm," Johnny said in his girlish voice, fixing his glasses.

Komui sipped his coffee. "There were a lot of things off about Red. Even Kanda was having issues handling him. Allen wasn't going near Red."

"I'm sure the exorcists will be able to handle him. They just have to figure out where he came from, and then they can send him back," Reever said.

"I know that, it's just," Komui sighed. "the teenagers in charge of a child? That's a disaster waiting to happen."

* * *

Waking Red up had been a total disaster. Allen had stayed out of the fight, since Kanda seemed to have a personal grudge against his child-self. _Of course, Kanda has a grudge against me still, so I guess some things don't change with time._

Eventually, the kid's stomach had rumbled loud enough to be heard over the fighting, and all had ceased. Red's face was pink, he was ashamed to have been heard. Lavi laughed, and handed him an apple. "Eat up, kid. You can't yell and chew at the same time."

Red pulled off pouting and chewing at the same time. As soon as he was done, though, he continued profaning anything and everything he found to be unfair.

Allen sighed. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter:** Red comes down with a fever. A doctor helps him, and volunteers to give the exorcists check-ups. The problem is, the doctor notices some weird similarities between Red and a certain white-haired exorcist...


	2. Chapter 2

**I literally just performed a spell-check and posted this, since my internet will shut down in ten minutes. I thought readers would like it before tomorrow. I apologize for any mistakes, I will fix them within a few days. **

******The Child I'm Not, Chapter Two: "Doctor"**

* * *

"Get into the ark," Allen repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. "Please."

He had opened up an ark gate, but a certain little brat was refusing to get in. Red held firmly onto the bedpost, kicking anyone who got in close range.

"No way! I don't even know what that thing is! It could be, like, a gateway to hell!" Red yelled, eyeing the shimmering gate with uncertainty.

"It's not a gateway to hell. Look, I'll go into it," Lavi said, demonstrating. He disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared. "See? I'm still alive."

"That's cause you guys are all demons. It wouldn't hurt you to go into that!"

Lavi brushed off the insult like it was nothing, but Allen did feel a twinge of regret. _He's right. I mean, I have a Noah inside of me, I fight with Innocence, I'm cursed-_

"Allen, stop thinking. I know what you're thinking," Lavi said, meeting Allen's eyes. The Bookman had been supportive for Allen, ever since the announcement at the Black Order about Allen's Noah status.

"S-sorry," Allen said. He looked down at his hand, then sucked in a breath. "Oh! I know what to do!" He quickly activated his Crown Clown, but kept it a claw.

Red, seeing the bright flash of light, pulled closer to the bedpost. "W-what is that?! D-don't bring that any closer to me, or I swear I'll-"

Allen shrugged at Red. "I can pull you off with this claw, or you can just step into the ark. Your choice."

"I-I'm n-not moving!" Red said, but he sounded less sure. Allen felt bad for his past self. He could tell that there was true fear in Red's voice.

"My claw won't hurt you, I promise," Allen said. Red's knuckles were white against the wooden bedpost, and they grew whiter as Allen gently wrapped his claw around the boy. Red squirmed, trying to hold on. _Darnit, his grip's strong_, Allen thought.

"Allen- uh, I hate to say this, but the kid isn't moving," Lavi said.

"I noticed," Allen said. Red stuck out his tongue at both of them. Allen yanked hard, once, and suddenly, with a snap, Red was off the bed.

So was the bedpost.

"Oops," Allen said. "Uhh, we can bill that to Komui, right?"

"Cover it with a blanket, maybe no one will notice," Lavi suggested. Red was squirming in Allen's claw, and he slipped out, the bedpost dropping as well. The child ran for the door, but in one smooth moment, Lavi grabbed him and swept him up into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere, little kid," lavi said, smiling. His expression darkened. "Stars, Yu was right. You are light."

Allen looked away. More pity. "Here, Allen, take him. You're the one taking him shopping, right? You sure you can handle him?" Lavi said, handing Red over. Allen deactivated his Innocence and accepted the struggling kid into his arms.

It was a strange feeling to be holding his younger self. He could feel the thinness, the bone and skin, of what Red was. Allen could still remember the years when food wasn't guaranteed, when most likely, he wouldn't eat that day. He was usually fed on a whim, for pity. Allen hated pity.

"Hey, this isn't so bad now, right?" Allen said, looking into Red's eyes. He couldn't help a touch of kindness seeping into his voice. Heaven knows this kid needs it. "You're not going to be hurt. I'm just going to buy you some clothes that fit."

"You sure you can handle him?" Lavi repeated.

"Yeah, Lavi, I got him. We should be back in an hour or two."

"Walker! Wait! You can't just gallivant off to wherever you please!" Link yelled, running into the room.

Allen winced. He had been hoping that they could escape without Link coming. "Hey, Link. You want to come too?" he said casually.

"Don't play stupid with me, Walker. Of course I'm coming."

Allen stepped into the ark, still holding Red. He quickly recited the lyrics in his head, then said aloud, "London." He was picturing a familiar street, one filled with clothes fitters and sellers. Red looked around in wonder at the mediterranean feel of the ark.

"What is this place?" he asked. Allen gently set him down, making sure he wouldn't run off.

"This is Noah's Ark. Since I have a Noah inside of me, I can control it."

"You have a Noah inside of you? That sounds wrong," Red said, giving Allen a weird look. Allen frowned, flicking Red's forehead.

"Don't make everything sexual. You're too young for that. You can't be older than seven, right?"

"I'm not telling you my age," Red said, folding his arms.

A door popped up in front of them, Red jumping and grabbing onto to Allen's coat. Allen hid a smile. He couldn't help feeling affection for the kid. I mean, he's myself. I can hate him and love him at the same time.

"London is on the other side of that door," Allen explained. "Come on. Let's go shopping."

* * *

"I've seen that kid before, I know it," Lavi announced, when he reached the kitchen. Lenalee, Kanda, and Miranda were there. After sending the transmission to her brother, Lenalee had decided that she really couldn't help with Red, and left the room.

"He doesn't like me," Lenalee said.

"I don't think Red likes any of us, Lenalee," Lavi said. "Don't take it to heart."

"I just- really want to help him. He seems hurt, and I want to help him fix it," Lenalee lowered her voice. "He's been through a lot."

"Yu was right, though, he's the skinniest kid I've ever carried. I think Allen can handle him."

"Don't call me Yu, idiot," Kanda said, glaring at Lavi.

"Allen's quite cute with kids," Lenalee agreed.

* * *

"Are you into witchcraft?" Red asked suspiciously. "You aren't doing any blood magic or anything, right? Cause we just went a long ways in a few seconds."

"I already told you, it's the Noah's Ark. Haven't you heard the bible story?" Allen said.

"No."

"Oh. Well, you will when you're older," Allen said. Somehow, he had heard about it by age he was now. "Ah! Here's a good-looking tailor." They entered, Red unsure.

The child hadn't been in any store like the one they were entering before. At least not with good intentions. Red had never owned enough money to buy anything more than food. Allen felt his hand grasp at the hem of Allen's coat, and smiled. It was nice to have someone depend on him, even if they did it grudgingly. Red looked up at him with large, nervous eyes. "They're gonna kick me out," he whispered.

"I won't let them," Allen whispered, gently putting his hand around Red's shoulders. Red didn't exactly enjoy the contact, but didn't pull away.

Link watched Walker quietly chat with the storeowner, about fitting Red with clothes as soon as possible. He had seen the exchange between Walker and Red. Link was not a man to use many adjectives, but he found it cute, the way Walker cared for the child. They were close, as if Walker had known Red for a long time. He didn't seem surprised at any of Red's stubborn and loudmouthed antics.

As if Walker had known Red for a long time.

Link had seen what happened with Miranda Lotto's Innocence, a lot better than anyone else had. He had seen Walker's blood drip down onto the Time Record. Walker and Time.

_Could- it be?_ Link thought, studying both of them. They faced away from him, Red awkwardly raising his arms as the tailor measured his torso. Red has an oven mitt on the same arm Walker has Innocence. Too close to be a coincidence.

Their personalities were so different, though. Walker was kind, soft-spoken, (a bit sassy sometimes, but only when necessary.) Red, on the other hand, was a brat, stubborn, rude, and sassy in every way.

Link filed away his hypothesis. Even if was proven true, he wasn't sure about telling the other exorcists. Did they really need to know? Obviously Walker was damaged as a child, it would change the way they looked at him.

"The clothes will be ready tomorrow afternoon, I believe," the tailor said. "Would it be all right for the sirs to wait that long?"

"I think so," Walker said. "Here's half the pay, the rest will be paid after the clothes are made. Red, you can wear my big shirt and old coat until then. Is that okay?"

The spiky-haired child (could that really be Walker?) nodded slowly. His cheeks were flushed.

They left the shop. Walker looked around the street. "Hey, there's a candy vendor. Have you ever had candy, Red?"

"No," the child said. "Only the stuff- left behind. In garbages, in the carnival."

"That's not candy. You should try some fresh stuff," Allen said, drawing money out of his packet, smiling. "I'll buy you some."

"Without anything in in, right?" Red said. He said it so casually, but just the fact that he was asking made Link wonder if there was a time when there had been something in food. Purposely.

"Without anything suspicious. No blades."

"Okay." Red obediently followed Allen, and Link watched Allen buy a caramel apple for Red. The older boy bent down to Red, taking his small hand, and pressing the treat into it. Red's eyes lit up, and Allen's smile was true, genuine.

Their smiles were identical. Link was now completely sure he knew who Red was. If Allen was trying to keep it a secret, making Red smile certainly wasn't helping. If Allen's fellow exorcists saw them at that moment, they would figure it out.

Allen and Red returned to Link. Red had caramel all over his face, ravenously chewing down the apple. "Red, you should slow down," Allen laughed, ruffling the kid's hair. "Enjoy it. There will be more."

Red slowed, swallowing, and his happy expression faded. "mmnot hungry," the kid sighed, the caramel apple falling and rolling away. His eyes were tired, and he leaned into Allen.

Walker put a hand on Red's forehead, expression turning scared. "You've got a fever. Shoot." He was panicked. "Link, he's got a fever. How do we deal with fevers?!"

"We could-"

"I knew I should have kept him home! Shoot! What do we do?!" Walker's hands were shaking. Link had never seen him so flustered. The poor exorcist was terrible at dealing with sick children. (Link had dealt with sick Tokusas, among other things, and was nearly a veteran.)

"Walker. Calm down. You have the ark. Use it to bring us back to the hotel."

"Allen?" Red said, tugging again on Walker's hem. "I wanna go home..."

Walker swept the boy up in his arms, closing his eyes, and calling up the ark gate. He didn't seem to care that there were passerby, but leapt into the gate, Link on his heels.

* * *

Kanda was not good at asking people for things. When Allen and Link had rushed back to the house, shouting something about a fever, Lenalee had asked him to request a doctor from the innkeeper.

Why was he stuck with that?

Miranda was exhausted, still asleep in bed. That was why. He was the only one not crying over the kid's bed. It was only a fever, for heaven's sake. He wasn't going to die from it. Why did the moyashi have to get so worked up?

"We need a doctor," Kanda growled to the innkeeper's wife. "Now. Otherwise the moyashi will freak."

"Are you sick?" the woman said, pressing a hand to Kanda's forehead. Kanda froze, then shoved away.

"No! Woman, I'm-"

"I'll call a doctor down to check you all up. Young people should checked on, to make sure you're all still healthy. He should be here soon, kay?"

"Woman-" Kanda was shooed out of the room, and told to go lay down.

No, Kanda was not good at asking people for things.

* * *

Allen was trying to figure out if he remembered getting sick as a child.

It wasn't working out for him, because he remembered getting sick quite a lot. He had nearly died from some, just hanging on by a thread of life. He had been beaten to a bloody pulp, been left out in the street to die.

His child self wouldn't die from this, right?

Allen wasn't so sure. Red looked feverish, with flushed cheeks and dim eyes. He had laid the boy down on the bed, then looked around, not knowing what to do.

Allen had never dealt with other sick children before. With himself, whenever he had been hurt, he had just covered it up and gone on.

"Here's a damp cloth," Lenalee said, gently setting the washcloth on Red's head. "It'll help cool you down, okay?"

Red looked panicked. We're not used to being helped when we're sick, Allen thought. It never happens. "Y-you're trying t-to poison me," the red-head croaked. "W-tih that-"

"I'm not," Lenalee said, saddened. "Red, it's just water and a cloth. Why would you think I'm trying to hurt you?"

_(Oh, I know exactly why we would think that.)_

It was one of Allen's worst memories, but he pushed it away. _Not now. It's too painful._

"W-omen are demons," Red whispered. "Not demons like me b-but really b-bad demons."

"The woman is calling for a doctor," Kanda grunted from behind them. "He might make sure we're all not sick, which is not my fault. Only weaklings need check-ups."

"I-I'm not w-weak," Red breathed, and then was asleep. Nobody said a word, Allen looking at the ground. He couldn't meet anybody's eyes. They would see his emotions.

(Pain. Fear. Regret.)

_(But we were weak. We were powerless. Lots of crap happened to us, and we couldn't do anything.)_

That memory was pushing up again, and Allen gritted his teeth. Think about something else. Food. Food is quite nice, I like-

_(Cherry lipstick lips that smiled in that way, the way that told Red nothing good could happen-)_

"No!" Allen cried, grabbing his head. _Please don't remember, not now._

"Allen?! What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, her hand touching his shoulder.

"N-nothing, Lenalee," Allen said, lifting his head and trying to smile. "I just imagined there was no food, and for a moment, it really scared me."

"You're being weird," Lenalee said, eyes taking him in. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

_Darn it. She's sharp_, Allen thought. Lenalee always had been smarter than she seemed.

"No."

Red's eyes were squeezed shut in pain, and Allen didn't know if it was pain from his fever, or pain from his mind.

* * *

Kanda was getting sick of waiting for the doctor (no pun intended.) He had been standing against the doorway of the inn, watching the sun get higher, and then start to fall. _Who gets sick in the afternoon, anyway? Stupid kid._

"Did someone here request a doctor?"

Kanda looked at the man standing on the porch. He was the typical image for a doctor, an older man wearing a large coat, carrying a black bag.

"Oh, yes! These youths all need a check-up," the innkeeper's wife said, suddenly appearing, and putting a hand on Kanda's back. Kanda flinched away. _No touch. No one touches me. Who does this stupid woman think she is?_

"There's a kid with a fever," kanda said.

"Ah. Yes. Can you please take me to him?" the doctor said.

In Red's (actually, it was Kanda and Lavi's room, but apparently it was now the brat's) room, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Link all were sitting around him. Allen was the closets. Red appeared to be asleep, but in a painful one.

The doctor stood over Red, frowning as soon as he saw the kid. "Are any of you aware that this child is suffering from malnutrition?"

"He just came into our company recently," Lavi said. "We've been feeding him as much as possible." They all knew Red was most likely starved, wherever he came from, and hearing the doctor say it made it worse. Kanda was unfazed, but somewhere in his heart, he felt anger for whoever was the guardian of the kid. They were scum for letting a child starve.

"I'm going to remove his clothes," the doctor said. "He's quite hot, and I need to take his heart rate."

Allen stepped forward. "I'll help. Red requested that his glove stay on, if you don't mind. I don't think you need to see his hand." The doctor shrugged, and Allen helped his slip off Red's large coat, pants, and socks, leaving the shivering child in his boxers.

Kanda's eyes went wide. There were tiny scars covering Red's body, from his legs up to his chest. They were different shapes, some from whippings, some from knife blades. A particularly dark bruise covered part of the kid's abdomen, and faded bruises dotted his torso.

"Oh stars," Lenalee breathed. "He's- really- hurt." Lavi echoed her words. Allen's facial expression didn't change, he kept a blank face on.

The doctor observed the child for a moment, then pressed his stethoscope against Red's chest. "It's steady. The fever doesn't seem too serious, but it will be if he doesn't drink any water. It's most likely caused by his body needing a rest, to focus on healing itself. As you can see." The doctor gestured to all the scars.

"So he'll be okay?" Lavi asked. "I mean, that's a lot of damage for a little guy like him."

The doctor nodded. "These scars will fade by the time the child is in his teens. No one will ever know he had them."

"That doesn't mean the psychological effect will be gone," Lenalee said, and Kanda could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. Women. They were so emotional.

The doctor picked up Red's non-scarred hand, gently feeling the fingers, then moving up the arm, shifting it around. He frowned, continuing over to Red's chest, pushing slightly across the boy's ribs.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"This child, Red, you called him? He has many old fractures that never healed properly. You can tell by the way his elbow swings, especially. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that all his fingers have been broken at least one, his elbow fractured, and-" the doctor felt Red's ribs again, "several ribs cracked. What exactly has this child been through?"

Kanda grimaced, looking away. Why were normal humans so fragile?

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Lenalee said.

"Keep giving him water," the doctor said. "Feed him broth if he seems up to it. Now, check-ups for you older folk."

Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen all looked at Kanda with surprise. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Not my fault. I don't need one, thank you," he growled at the doctor. "You might want to check out the pale moyashi, though, he's as weak as a flower."

Allen shot him a look, but it was too late. "Of course!" the doctor said. "You look like you need it, young man. Come with me."

* * *

"Remove your shirt and undershirt please," the doctor told Allen. Allen was going to kill Kanda later._ 'As weak as a flower.' Hardly. He's just jealous._ There was no one else in the room but him and the doctor. He took off the clothes anyway. It couldn't hurt. There was nothing wrong with himself, at least that a doctor could fix.

(Nothing wrong on the outside.)

"You seem to be healthy, apart from a ton of battle scars," the doctor said.

"Goes with the job," Allen said, flinching as the doctor's cold hands probed his fingers, bending and unbending them. "Can't help it."

"Young people these days. No relaxation time, it see- huh. That's weird."

"What's weird?" Allen asked. Please don't let it be some weird infection or deathly disease-

"You have nearly the exact same elbow bend as the sick child, Red. No, not nearly. The exact same one." The doctor felt his fingers again. "You fingers have all been broken." Hands pressed against Allen's ribs. "Ribs cracked many years ago." The doctor stepped back, looking at Allen's face. "Do you care to explain?"

Panic. Pure panic. Oh shoot he's figured it out I'm going down- "No. I mean, it's coincidence."

"You both have spiky hair, although yours appears to be a different color," the doctor said, crossing his arms in thought. "Both have the same eyes-" Allen leapt forward, grabbing the man's collar.

"You will keep this quiet, do you understand?" he breathed. The doctor gulped, but tried to appear in control.

"Young man, I-"

"You will not tell any one of my friends. You will tell them I'm healthy and nothing is wrong, and go downstairs and leave." Allen released the man, and grabbed his shirt, and left.

The doctor stood, not moving, for a few seconds. "But how is that possible?" he said quietly. "They're the same person. I'd bet my medical license on it."

* * *

"No, no, I'm fine, I don't need a check-up," Lavi said quickly, when the doctor returned from Allen's room. Link had stayed with them, and also refrained from a check-up, as did Lenalee. "Thank you, though. You sure about the little one? He's gonna be okay?"

"The child-" the doctor paused, studying the kid. "He'll be just fine. Believe me, he's got at least another ten years, for sure." The doctor's voice was weird.

"That's great," Lenalee said, smiling. They all watched Red for a moment.

He had the covers pulled up to his chin, and was on his side, curled up, the covered hand underneath him. He breathed gently, a gentle expression on his face.

"When he's not angry, he looks familiar," Lavi said. "I've noticed that before. Haven't you, Lenalee?"

"Maybe," the girl said. "Maybe he's from our past."

* * *

The doctor was downstairs (unknown to Allen) drinking tea with the innkeeper and his wife. They were old friends. The doctor was unusually quiet that night.

"What's ailing ye, old chap?" the innkeeper said. "Catch a deadly disease?" He poured some alcohol into the tea. "Here. This'll wake ya up."

The doctor drank heavily. "What's this world coming to?" he said. "So much child abuse."

"You're talkin' about that red-haired kid, right?" the inn-keepers wife said. "He looked awful banged up, poor tyke."

"The white-haired boy, with the scar, he's been abused too," the doctor said. He knew he couldn't say a lot, but the alcohol was dulling his senses. Besides, the white-haired boy would never know he'd told, right?

"Him too?" the woman gasped.

"They had the exact same wounds. Exact same!" the doctor said, banging the teacup down on the table (it cracked slightly). "Same broken-healed elbow, ribs, fingers, and even some small scars that didn't fade! Exact same!"

"My momma's grave," the inn keeper swore. "I'll betcha they're all time travelers n' aliens n' such."

The doctor nodded. "That makes sense, ya know."

"Alright, you two, it's time to go to bed. Doc, will you be all right getting home?" the woman said, quietly stealing the wine bottle away.

"Sure thing," the doctor said. "You watch out for any aliens, alright?"

"I will, doc," the woman said.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A recovering Red has nightmares that scare even Kanda, the exorcists finally do their job and fight akuma, and right before they leave the inn, the innkeeper's wife has some startling information about Allen.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
